


180°

by moncarrot



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coffee, First Date, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sehuns POV, Short Drabble, Shounen-ai, baekhyuns bath time consultancy, google stalking, music shows, sehun's discovery, the day sehun accidentally thought that jeonghan was an exo member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncarrot/pseuds/moncarrot
Summary: it was that one time sehun accidentally thought jeonghan was one of his members, he kept on talking without noticing he was talking to the wrong guy and so, he fell in love with jeonghan.the story continues as you read from sehun's point of view.





	180°

It all started with a misunderstanding. I was explaining something to a person I thought was a member. I kept asking and asking, calling their name but they didn't answer me back.

A tap on his shoulder. His body turned a 180° , his hair flipped lightly in mid-air and his cheeks flushed pink. His eyes sparkled, in a way I could not explain with words. I stood, rather hypnotized by his looks. He was beautiful, in a way I couldn't describe. I quickly apologized to him, awkwardly heading the opposite way. I took a peek over my shoulder, secretly looking at him. He was with his friends. He was smiling too. His smile was pure, yet slightly mischevious too.

“ I want to see him again. ” I said to myself, which piqued the interest of my two members, Baekhyun and Chen.

“ See who again ? ” Chen asked, Baekhyun kept nudging me and poking me for answers. I shook my head, giving them a genuine smile. “ Its nothing hyung. ” I walked away, leaving Chen and Baekhyun wondering.

“ Is it just me, or Sehun looked a little.. Weird ? ” I heard Chen murmured. I could hear Suho scolding him. “ Leave the boy alone. ”

That evening, which was actually mindnight, we rested at our dorm. I, apparently got dragged to the bathroom with Baekhyun . “ Yah, Sehun-ah. Tell me what's wrong. You look like you're thinking a lot. Is it about that boy you saw ? ” He asked, casually placing a hot towel on his head. I nodded, agreeing.  
It's not that I'll hide anything from them. I may not have the whole cute maknae package but I am younger than them. I'm still learning a lot from them. Besides, Baekhyun hyung would eventually screw the secrets outta me so its better if I spill the beans before he assaults my noodle.

I've wondered this for a while, asking myself again and again. Well, I guess it's time I let out a little secret.

“ Baekhyun hyung, is weird not to like women ? Though they're really pretty ? ” I wondered. He stopped pumping soap onto his hand, he looked at me with a slightly puzzled face. “ Sehun-ah, you gay ? ” He asked. I didn't say anything, I didn't knew what it was.

“ I don't think so. I've never been in love before. It's.. hard for me to explain why a certain person could make me feel that way. ” I told. Baekhyun sighed a little, he smiled softly. ” Sehun-ah, its not about the chilli peppers or the melons, heck, its never about both of it. Its about your heart and what it wants. Who knows, you might see him again. ”

Somehow, I could understand what Baekhyun tried to say, though I didn't understand his chilli pepper and melon reference, but I know he did ask me to follow my heart. Its rather amusing to know that a person like Baekhyun can give such advice. I head straight to bed that night, trying to sleep away my problems. Truth to be told, I couldn't sleep peacefully that night, or the night after and the night after.

Its been a week, and there's no sign of him at music shows or variety shows, Vlive or anything. God, I feel empty somehow. Its also our last stage today and I haven't had the clue where he was. I swear I saw them during practice sessions. Was I hallucinating ? Oh, this love thing made me crazy !

“ Yah, Sehun. Wanna go to the mall with me ? I wanna get some new books. ” Minseok came, tapping my shoulder lightly.

“ Tomorrow ?” I asked, which was replied with a nod.

“ Uh, sorry hyung. I think I got some plans for tomorrow. ”

“* I must be out of my mind* ” I whispered to myself as I walked out of on the black van. In full disguise, I waited nearby the Pledis Entertainment building. I looked around, finding any single clue that could lead me to Jeonghan. Yeah, I googled him the night before.

“ Excuse me, are you lost ? ”

There he was, standing in front of me in his oversized white T-shirt, ripped jeans and coffee in his hand. Next to him was the one called Minghao and the other Mingyu. The boys immediately bowed as I revealed myself. Jeonghan squealed a little, to my surprise. “ Sunbaenim, I didn't recognize you. What brings you here ? ” He said, cheeks crimson. To be honest, I don't know either.

“ I come here…. to see you, I guess. ”

He then look at me, rater dumbfounded, but he managed to smile. “ Sunbaenim, of you don't mind, there's a café nearby. Its rather hidden so, not many people go there. Especially mornings like this. Do you, perhaps wanna go ? ”

“ Didn't you just go ? ” I felt a little guilty.

“ Oh, no. This coffee is for us. ” Mingyu said, smiling and pulling Minghao to follow him. “ We'll tell the others. Go have fun, Jeonghannie~ ” They said their goodbyes, exchanging smirks. I took his hand in mine, which fits perfectly in my grasp.

“ Its a date then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i made it in school for a friend and i found the old note book i wrote it in so heres an extended version of that one time sehun accidentally talked to jeonghan. i think its cute that sehun did that.


End file.
